Because many of antitumor agents which have heretofore been clinically used are inherently cytotoxic substances, they are accompanied by the drawbacks that they generally have strong toxicity, can give damages to normal cells along with their ability to prevent growth of cancer cells, and hence can induce strong side-effects. There is accordingly an outstanding demand for novel antitumor agents which have such a mechanism of the activity as different from that of the conventional antitumor agents, show low toxicity and weaker side-effects and are effective for therapeutic treatment of human tumors.